Various processes and materials have been suggested for removal of oil spills and other liquid organic materials from the surfaces of the bodies of water which have become contaminated by leaks or spills. For example, skimming techniques and containment booms have been employed for that purpose. Also various absorbing materials such as sawdust or other solid absorbent materials have been tested. There remains, however, a need for improved materials and processes for removal of oily or volatile organic contaminants from bodies of water.